Pink
by SouthernChoChang
Summary: CP Coulter's Daltonverse. A series of small drabbles revolving around David and Katherine's lives including the word pink. Datherine.


Katherine looked down at the test, hardly believing it was true. Was she really? She pulled out another box, and opened it quickly.

There was no way after all this time they had finally gotten what they wanted. She paced nervously in the bathroom, waiting. They had wanted it for so long, they weren't even sure if it was possible with her being so ill when they were younger. She wrung her hands, counting the seconds down slowly.

Finally she could stand it no longer and walked over to the sink.

Two **Pink** Lines. It was real.

They were sitting at Dinner, David had just come home from work and was still dressed in his business clothes. He looked..exhausted she noticed, he had been overworking again, going back to the old study habits from school.

She had cooked that night because of his meeting running late, she had prepared a nice dinner, a small roast, something they could remember later, rather then saying he had been told over Mac and Cheese.

She finally sat down, her stomach rolling in anticipation. "David?"

He looked up smiling his fork halfway to his mouth "Yeah, Kat?"

"I've got some news"

His expression immediately became worried, "Are you okay? Did you see the Doctor's again? Was it test results?"

She laughed, that was so David, he was such a worrier "I'm Pregnant David"

"What?" he spilled the forkful of food down his **Pink **dress shirt.

"I'm Pregnant"

She thought that convincing him to come baby shopping would be a chore, he didn't hate shopping, he just only went if he had too, and grabbed what he needed and that was it.

She wasn't expecting him to drag her along to baby stores once they discovered the sex of the baby. "Come on Kat! Let's go in this one!"

She laughed, she was slightly afraid she would be raising two children once the little one came, David had been an absolute child since he had found out, running around and telling everyone he could once they got through the first trimester.

Not to mention his new fascination with baby toys, she had often walked in after work to find him playing with one of the toys they had bought. She shook herself out of her thoughts to corrale David before he went overboard.

She was surprised to find him in the clothing aisle looking at clothing "David, what are you doing? i thought you wanted to look at the toys" she rolled her eyes mentally, she really did sound like his mother.

"I want to pick an outfit out, the first one in the hospital" she walked up beside him resting her head on his shoulder. "Which one do you like the best?" He pointed to a cute onesie with an embroidered rose above the left breast. "That one"

She grabbed it off the rack immediately "Okay"

"Okay? You're letting me pick?" His smile grew, he had been afraid Kat would want to pick herself.

"Of course I am David! It's your baby too" His grin threatened to come right off his face as he took the onesie up to the cash with her.

He turned to her as the cashier was checking through the **Pink **onesie "I love you, you know that right?"

"I love you too"

David walked out of the door into the waiting room. The Windsors, and old Dobry girls who could come immediately looked up "They kicked me out.. I kept getting in the way with my pacing." Wes stood and came over to him leading him to a chair. "Could be worse, you could be kicked out forever" he grinned at his friend who frowned "Not funny Hughes"

"Says you!"

"Wes!" the boy turned man looked sheepishly behind him at his own pregnant wife "Yes Casey?"

"Stop, David doesn't need this" David smiled gratefully at her, after their initial problems in High School they had become great friends, especially once Wes admitted that he was pretty sure she was the one.

He looked around gratefully at all of their friends who had made it out. The Tweedles were sitting in a corner with Dwight absolutely sandwiched between them, trying to prevent him from getting kicked out for salting various parts of the hospital to keep the Sullivan baby safe.

Reed and Shane, who had moved to the city to pursue their arts, were sitting with Reed practically in Shane's lap whispering back and forth, with Reed blushing and giggling every once in a while. They had carried regards from the Hummel-Anderson family who were at home with a sick little one.

Chaz had also sent his regards from across the pond where he was visiting his best friend and the former Hanover prefect Justin Bancroft. (David still wasn't sure how he had found out so quickly but he suspected the Tweedles) In his stead was his wife Hope, a good friend and Katherine's former prefect who had stayed home so that she wouldn't miss the birth.

He was just wondering where Lucy could be, the red-haired fireball had stated time and time again that she "WOULD NOT, UNDER ANY CIRCUMSTANCES MISS THE SULLIVAN BABY'S BIRTH" Of course this had been shouted after she had, had a drink or two, but it was the thought that counted.

She rushed in only a moment later her red hair flying carrying a bouquet of **Pink **flowers, her eyes immediately hit David "Oh crap I missed it!"

David was just about to respond when the doctor walked out of the door "If the father would come in now, and stay calm he can be here for the end of the birth." David immediately jumped up. Smiling at Lucy as he walked into the room.

Holding her in his arms.. how did people mistreat their children, and give them away, and act like many of their parents had?

He stared absolutely entranced by the small movements. The small yawn as his daughter stretched her tiny (so tiny!) hands out. "That's very tiring isn't it sweetheart? Being born?" he smiled down at his beautiful wife who was having her face cleaned with a damp cloth. "What are we going to name this little one Love?"

She smiled her voice cracking slightly from exhaustion "Her godmother's name as the middle name for sure." He nodded, they had decided on that a while ago. "First name?" They had never truly decided on a first name, there had been a few tossed around, but nothing decided.

"Rose?" His mind immediately went back to late night's studying. Rose, meaning **Pink** in French, he remembered that well now, though he wasn't sure he ever remembered before. Despite himself his mind also jumped to the affectionate term 'Talking Roses' that the twins had used for years.

"It's perfect, he leaned down beside the bed, and handed Katherine their little beautiful Rose. "I need to tell the others" he waited seeing if she wanted him to stay. She smiled softly "Go on, tell them she's beautiful and healthy"

He smiled once more before carefully walking around the medical equipment and then out the door.

"It's a beautiful girl! Rose Lucy Sullivan!" He grinned immediately walking over to Lucy "So Miss. Godmother, would you like to go in and see her?" Lucy jumped up immediately "Of course!" she hugged David and practically ran past him to the door.

He turned back to the others, trying his best to ignore the Tweedles grins "Rose hey, David?"

"Don't Don't you dare, I know what you're about to say" The twins shared Cheshire Grins

"A real live talking **Rose** for Warblerland!"


End file.
